


Le barman, les pirates et un marécage, la nuit

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Metal Bloody Saloon [12]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: Ce n'était déjà pas très brillant au début, mais il s'avéra que cela pouvait empirer. En plus, le barman détestait barboter dans la vase.
Series: Metal Bloody Saloon [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/243247





	Le barman, les pirates et un marécage, la nuit

**Crocodile et dépendances**

  
  
_Disclaimers : les pirates tout mouillés qui traversent cette histoire appartiennent à M. Matsumoto. Bob le barman est un Octodian doté de multiples bras qui n'a rien à voir avec le Leijiverse et qui n'a aucun problème particulier avec le milieu aquatique, mais à condition que l'eau soit limpide. Et chaude, si possible._   
  
_Note chronologique : ce one-shot se déroule au même moment que la série « Albator 84 ». Peut-être pas forcément sur la même trame temporelle, mais au fond, qui s'en soucie ?_   
  
_Lexique VO/VF : Kei = Nausicaa. La blonde, avec une combinaison rose. Et Harlock, c'est Albator, bien sûr._

o-o-o-o-o-o

  
_Pour Ducky, qui réclame une histoire avec Bob. Voilà._   
_Et pour tous les autres aussi, pour l'attente._

o-o-o-o-o-o

  
_Il était une fois… une planète. Un spatioport, plus exactement. Et un « Metal Bloody Saloon », le dernier en date. Bob, son propriétaire, est un Octodian heureux. Son affaire est florissante, et sa réputation dissuade les trouble-fêtes de venir perturber la bonne marche de son établissement. Enfin, sa réputation… plutôt celle d'un de ses amis, à vrai dire. Ce genre d'information fait rapidement le tour des comptoirs._   
  
_Pour le capitaine Harlock, l'amitié se place au dessus de tout. Lorsque son vaisseau, l'Arcadia, fait escale sur une planète où s'est installé le barman, le pirate ne manque jamais de se déplacer pour saluer son vieil ami. Le problème, évidemment, c'est que le capitaine peine à passer inaperçu, où qu'il aille. Et l'inconvénient d'une telle célébrité, c'est qu'elle ne concerne pas des fans avides d'autographes, mais plutôt des chasseurs de primes, des soldats zélés et avides de gloire, des policiers… En bref, tout ce qu'un gouvernement soucieux de faire régner l'ordre peut mobiliser._   
_Le barman ne s'est pas offusqué lorsque la troisième division gouvernementale blindée a pris d'assaut son établissement. Un tel déploiement de forces contre un seul hors-la-loi (deux, dans le cas présent), c'est même plutôt flatteur. Quelque part, il sait aussi que tant qu'il reste à proximité d'Harlock, il a de grandes chances de s'en sortir vivant. Mais il préférerait tout de même que son bar ne parte pas en fumée à chaque fois que le capitaine pirate vient lui rendre visite._

—

  
— Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi je patauge dans la vase avant même qu'il ne fasse jour ?  
  
Dans l'eau boueuse jusqu'aux genoux, le barman contourna une souche à moitié pourrie. Il avait les pieds humides. Il sentait qu'il allait finir par s'enrhumer. Et ces deux pirates, devant lui, qui continuaient d'avancer à un train d'enfer !  
  
— Tu n'étais pas obligé de nous accompagner, Bob.  
— _Pas obligé_ ? Permets-moi de ricaner, gamin.  
— M'appelle pas gamin, répliqua l'intéressé par habitude.  
  
Le barman maugréa tout seul quelques minutes. Non, vraiment, il n'avait pas mérité ça. La nuit était encore noire, un petit vent glacial courait entre les arbres, et ce marécage était décidément tout sauf engageant.  
Un insecte indéfini bourdonna près de son oreille. Il le chassa avec de grands moulinets de bras, sans succès. Il lui sembla même au bout de quelques minutes que l'insecte avait appelé des congénères en renfort.  
  
— Ah, je déteste ces bestioles ! grogna-t-il.  
— Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais de te plaindre ?  
— Bon sang, gamin, reconnais au moins que j'ai de bonnes raisons ! Ça fait des heures que je cavale derrière vous, je suis à bout !  
  
Son interlocuteur stoppa et laissa au barman le temps de le rattraper.  
  
— Tu vieillis, Bob. Je t'ai connu plus sportif. Et ne m'appelle pas gamin.  
  
L'Octodian répondit d'un haussement d'épaule. Il trouverait une riposte sarcastique plus tard. Dès qu'il aurait retrouvé son souffle.  
Il s'adossa lourdement à un arbre. Face à lui, le capitaine Harlock le jaugea d'un œil critique.  
  
— Kei, on fait une pause ! lança-t-il à sa coéquipière.  
  
La jeune femme blonde revint vers le barman, la mine soucieuse.  
  
— Nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder, captain, répondit-elle, les yeux rivés sur un scanner portatif. Ils sont encore trop près de nous.  
  
Harlock hocha la tête en silence, puis il posa une main sur l'épaule du barman.  
  
— 'faut y aller. Tu te sens d'attaque, Bob ?  
— À pied, contre l'escadron blindé qui a investi mon bar en début de soirée ? Non, pas vraiment, soupira le barman. Mais rester ici à me morfondre sur mon sort n'arrangera rien.  
— Yep, c'est aussi mon avis, fit le pirate.  
  
Il haussa les épaules.  
  
— La topographie du terrain empêche les soldats de nous poursuivre en glisseur, ajouta-t-il. Ceux qui sont derrière nous sont à pied, comme nous. Il ne nous rattraperons jamais si on garde ce rythme.  
— Mouais… répondit le barman, peu convaincu. Et pendant que ceux-là s'assurent que nous ne rebroussions pas chemin, le reste des troupes est en train de contourner ce foutu marécage pour nous attendre de l'autre côté !  
  
Harlock le fixa d'un air amusé.  
  
— À t'entendre, on pourrait croire que je n'avais pas prévu l'éventualité d'un repli.  
— Oui, et bien désolé si je te déçois, gamin, mais le concept « fuite éperdue par la porte de service pour s'enfoncer dans la mangrove qui jouxte la ville », ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une manœuvre organisée.  
— Et pourtant nous nous dirigeons vers un point de rendez-vous que le capitaine avait défini avant de venir en ville, intervint la jeune femme qui accompagnait Harlock, lèvres pincées.  
  
Le barman retint un sourire. Il ignorait la nature exacte des relations que la jeune femme entretenait avec Harlock (le gamin n'était pas _du tout_ expansif à ce sujet), mais il savait que la blonde Kei Yuki occupait une place de plus en plus importante au sein de la hiérarchie de l'Arcadia… et qu'elle défendait toujours son capitaine avec un peu plus de passion qu'il n'était nécessaire.  
La fille lança un regard noir à Harlock qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir expliciter sa tactique actuelle. Le pirate fit un geste négligent de la main.  
  
— 'faut qu'on sorte du bouclier de protection du spatioport", lâcha-t-il finalement. Trois ou quatre kilomètres. Et on ne sera pas sorti du marécage.  
  
Il se tourna vers Kei.  
  
— Mais je ne lui apprends rien, continua-t-il avec un signe de tête à l'intention du barman. C'est lui qui m'a renseigné sur les particularités de cet astroport.  
— Un générateur de champ, grommela le barman. Avec des turbines impressionnantes en sous-sol. Une installation suffisamment rare pour être mentionnée. Surtout dans un port civil.  
— Il n'a de civil que le nom, répliqua Harlock. Quatre-vingt-dix pour cent du trafic concerne les troupes humanoïdes.  
— Oh. Et c'est pour constater ça de visu que tu es venu traîner dans le coin ? déduisit le barman.  
  
Il prit le grognement qui s'ensuivit pour un oui. De toute façon, il se doutait bien de la raison qui avait poussé le pirate à venir croiser dans les parages : des mouvements militaires aussi importants annonçaient généralement de mauvaises nouvelles pour les hors-la-loi. Et une base de repli pour les troupes humanoïdes dans ce secteur n'allait pas faciliter la vie du capitaine de l'Arcadia.  
Le barman renifla de dépit. Une base humanoïde ici n'allait pas arranger ses affaires non plus. Autant profiter du vaisseau pirate pour déménager son fond de commerce vers une planète plus accueillante – après tout, ce n'était pas comme si c'était _la première fois_.  
  
Il étira tous ses bras. Il sentait poindre les courbatures. Ah, Harlock avait raison, il manquait d'exercice !  
  
— Allons-y, gamin, ne traînons pas ! Et j'espère que la cabine que j'avais occupée la dernière fois est encore libre !  
— Vous comptez embarquer sur l'Arcadia ? intervint Kei, l'air suspicieux et avant qu'Harlock ne puisse placer un « m'appelle pas gamin ».  
— Bien évidemment, jeune fille. Si je suis pris ici, je serai considéré comme un de vos complices, et je ne pense pas qu'ils me fassent de cadeaux.  
— Tu es _toujours_ le bienvenu à bord, Bob, coupa Harlock.  
  
Ils firent quelques pas en silence. Kei prit la tête du groupe. Le barman s'efforça de suivre le rythme mais dût rapidement renoncer. La jeune femme slalomait souplement entre les arbres, évitant à la fois les pièges de vase et les lianes gluantes qui pendaient des frondaisons.  
Le barman soupira tout en suivant des yeux la silhouette svelte en combinaison rose. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il regrettait ses vingt ans… Mais le bas du dos de Kei lui donnait toute la motivation nécessaire pour avancer malgré la fatigue.  
  
— Bob. Ne la regarde pas comme ça, fit Harlock d'un ton sec.  
— Jaloux, hmm ?  
— Si tu veux. Et ne m'appelle pas gamin.  
  
Le barman leva un sourcil.  
  
— Je ne t'ai pas appelé « gamin », gamin.  
— Ne m'appelle pas gamin _devant elle_ , corrigea le pirate.  
— Ah, je vois. Ta réputation à tenir. Surtout si la demoiselle est jolie, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Pff.  
  
Les deux hommes s'étaient laissé distancer. De temps à autre, le barman entrapercevait encore un éclat rose sur l'avant entre les troncs tordus, mais le marais semblait s'être refermé sur la jeune femme. Le barman frissonna. Le coin était décidément lugubre. Il n'entendait pas un seul bruit… Où donc était la faune ? Il devait pourtant y avoir de la vie, dans cette mangrove, non ?  
  
Un cri déchira soudain l'air.  
  
— Bon sang ! Kei ! jura Harlock en s'élançant.  
  
Le barman le suivit tant bien que mal tout en pestant contre la végétation qui s'obstinait à se mettre en travers de son chemin. Lorsqu'il rejoignit Kei, quelques secondes après Harlock, il regretta s'être interrogé sur la présence d'espèces animales locales. Si le marécage abritait _ce genre_ de bestioles, il aurait encore préféré que l'endroit reste désert et lugubre comme au début de leur « petite randonnée ».  
  
Ça avait des dents, et au moins un tentacule préhensile qui s'était enroulé autour de la jambe de Kei et tentait de déloger la jeune femme de l'arbre où elle s'était réfugiée.  
  
— Kei ! Tiens bon ! cria Harlock.  
  
D'un coup de cosmodragon bien ajusté, le pirate sectionna le tentacule. Son propriétaire émit un grognement de douleur et s'enfonça aussitôt dans la vase.  
Le barman scruta la surface liquide. Nom de dieu, cette saloperie avait sondé, et elle pouvait très bien ressurgir n'importe où : l'eau trouble du marais n'offrait en effet pas la moindre visibilité sur ce qui nageait sournoisement sous la surface.  
  
— Ça m'étonnerait que tu l'aies découragé, gamin, fit le barman tandis qu'Harlock aidait Kei à descendre de son arbre. Tu aurais dû viser entre ses yeux pour l'abattre.  
— Yep. C'est ce que je ferai dès que je trouve ses yeux, rétorqua Harlock. Pour l'instant, je n'ai vu que des dents.  
  
Il lança un regard inquiet à Kei. La jeune femme était livide.  
  
— Ça va ?  
— Je suis désolée, capitaine, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche. Je me suis fait surprendre. Et je crois que j'ai laissé tomber mon arme dans la vase.  
  
Le barman ne put retenir une grimace à ces mots. S'il comprenait bien, Kei s'excusait de ne pas avoir réussi à se défendre sans l'aide de son capitaine. Comme s'il était _normal_ de se battre seule contre un monstre pareil. Et même si c'était la façon de procéder habituelle d'Harlock, ce n'était pas un exemple à suivre pour une jeune fille.  
  
— Rien de cassé, miss ? intervint-il.  
— Ça va, répliqua-t-elle, visage fermé.  
  
Le barman fit la moue. Il avait déjà remarqué que le syndrome « je suis un héros invincible » avait tendance à déteindre sur l'entourage immédiat d'Harlock, mais jamais à ce point. Il se rapprocha de Kei et désigna ostensiblement la jambe que le tentacule avait enserrée.  
  
— Vu la façon dont tu te tiens debout, au mieux, tu as une entorse, fillette. Au pire, c'est cassé. L'un dans l'autre, on ne pourra plus avancer à la même allure.  
— Ça ira, répéta-t-elle, têtue.  
  
Le barman soupira. Bon, évidemment, il imaginait bien le pourquoi d'un comportement aussi borné : la jeune femme voulait impressionner son capitaine, et pas seulement d'un point de vue professionnel. D'un autre côté, il était bien conscient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester sur place. Il fallait bien sortir de ce guêpier.  
N'empêche. Crapahuter dans un marécage avec une jambe cassée et un crocodile aux trousses, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.  
Sans oublier les humanoïdes, bien sûr.  
  
— Tu disais quatre kilomètres ? demanda-t-il à Harlock.  
— Un peu moins, maintenant.  
— Hmm. Je m'occupe de porter ta copine, gamin. Toi, tu nous protèges contre le crocodile.  
— M'appelle pas gamin, répliqua le pirate automatiquement, mais qui du coup oublia de relever le terme que le barman avait attribué à Kei.  
  
Le qualificatif n'avait pas échappé à Kei, en revanche. La jeune femme avait rougi.  
  
— Les crocodiles n'ont pas de tentacules, intervint-elle.  
— Pas la moindre idée. Jamais vu de crocodile, répondit le barman.  
  
Tout ce qu'il connaissait des crocodiles, c'était qu'il s'agissait de prédateurs terriens plein de dents vivant dans des marécages, ce qui convenait parfaitement à la situation présente.  
Il sourit. Que Kei n'aille pas s'imaginer qu'il se laisserait entraîner dans une discussion sur les crocodiles alors qu'il avait lancé un autre sujet beaucoup plus intéressant.  
  
— Mais je fais confiance à ton petit ami pour le dessouder si jamais il se repointe, ajouta-t-il perfidement.  
  
La jeune femme blonde rougit à nouveau, d'une manière tout à fait charmante et agrémentée d'un sourire timide. C'était clair, il n'y avait aucun doute quant à la nature des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait.  
  
— Épargne ta salive au lieu de dire des bêtises, Bob, leur lança Harlock.  
  
Le barman retint un ricanement sarcastique. Ce qui était clair également, c'était que le gamin était _très_ susceptible dès lors qu'on abordait ce sujet.  
Il réfléchissait à la meilleure repartie pour taquiner les deux pirates lorsqu'Harlock stoppa brusquement.  
  
— Et merde, lâcha celui-ci.  
  
Le capitaine pirate consulta son scanner.  
  
— Tu t'es perdu ? persifla le barman.  
— Des mouvements sur l'avant, répondit Harlock, laconique.  
— Oh. Aucune chance que ce soit notre crocodile ?  
— Non.  
  
Zut.  
Vu l'expression d'Harlock, il semblait que le temps n'était plus aux plaisanteries sur l'efficacité des manœuvres de repli. Le barman empoigna la carabine qu'il portait en bandoulière.  
  
— Aérolargage ? demanda-t-il simplement.  
— 'xact. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils réagiraient si vite.  
  
Le pirate leva son arme.  
  
— Je crains qu'il ne faille passer en force.  
  
Des ordres étaient criés, là-bas, et des projecteurs commencèrent à balayer le marécage, générant des jeux d'ombres étranges entre les arbres.  
  
— Bon sang ! Ils savaient _exactement_ où vous attendre ! constata le barman.  
— Oh, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de possibilités, répondit Harlock. Ça prouve au moins que les humanoïdes ont conservé un peu de sens tactique.  
— Et tu ne pouvais pas le vérifier par un autre moyen ? Parce que ça te fera une belle jambe de le savoir, une fois que tu seras en prison !  
— 'm'étonnerait que j'aille en prison, sourit Harlock.  
  
Non, en effet. Les derniers avis de recherche publiés ne prenaient même plus la peine d'inscrire le « ou vif » derrière « mort ».  
Le barman soupira. Si les soldats ne le criblaient pas de tirs lasers « juste pour être sûrs de ne pas manquer Harlock », il écoperait peut-être « seulement » de travaux forcés à perpétuité…  
  
— Ne tire pas cette tête, Bob. La situation n'est pas _encore_ désespérée. Et puis tu as connu pire, pendant tes campagnes.  
— J'ai passé l'âge de toutes ces conneries, gamin, maugréa le barman. Je me suis rangé, tu vois ? Je tiens un établissement respectable, maintenant !  
— Non, sérieux ? Faudrait que tu communiques davantage, peu de monde est au courant, ironisa Harlock.  
  
Le barman secoua la tête, désolé. Il faisait des efforts, pourtant ! Mais les habitués du « Metal Bloody Saloon » ne contribuaient pas à l'image d'une clientèle respectable. Ah, bah ! De toute façon il ne tenait pas à ce que son bar ne se transforme en salon de thé : avec des bourgeois tranquilles, comment agrémenterait-il ses soirées ?  
L'Octodian repéra un amas de bois mort qui pourrait lui servir de rempart contre l'assaut humanoïde à venir. Bon, évidemment, les soirées qu'Harlock lui proposait étaient toujours _un peu trop_ animées, mais Harlock ne venait pas non plus dans son bar tous les jours.  
Il s'installa derrière son abri. Ça ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment, mais de toute façon la cause initiale de leur promenade dans la vase, c'était qu'Harlock avait préféré éviter un affrontement direct entre l'Arcadia et la flotte humanoïde basée ici.  
Ce qui avait impliqué ancrer le vaisseau vert hors du rayon de détection de l'astroport, et ne pas utiliser les spacewolfs de l'Arcadia pour entrer en ville, histoire de rester un tant soit peu discret.  
  
Enfin, en étant cerné de toutes parts par l'ennemi et avec une blessée, toutes ces précautions n'avaient plus lieu d'être, à présent.  
  
— Une petite exfiltration ? proposa le barman.  
— C'est en cours, répliqua Harlock. Laisse à l'Arcadia le temps d'arriver.  
  
Ça bougeait, devant. Le barman se tendit, arme pointée. Mais comment ajuster sa visée sur des reflets mouvants ?  
  
— Attends, fit Harlock.  
  
Le gamin était calme, ce qui arracha un sourire au barman. Faites confiance à Harlock pour garder la tête froide pendant un affrontement !  
Des secondes interminables s'écoulèrent. Le barman détestait cette attente qui précède le combat – il n'avait pas le flegme d'Harlock. L'Octodian était plus à l'aise lorsque l'action débutait.  
Tirer. Ne plus réfléchir. Et oublier la disproportion des forces.  
  
— Ils sont là ! cria quelqu'un.  
  
Des tirs nourris les encadrèrent. Le barman arma sa carabine.  
  
— Attends, répéta Harlock. Ne leur donne pas l'occasion de nous localiser plus précisément.  
  
Attendre. Il en avait de bonnes, ce foutu pirate !  
  
— Tu as remarqué qu'il commence à pleuvoir, gamin ? tenta de plaisanter le barman pour masquer son stress.  
  
Harlock se contenta d'un geste vague de la main.  
  
— Euh, gamin ?  
— J'ai dit « attends ».  
  
Oui, enfin à ce rythme-là, ils allaient finir par voir leurs ennemis dans le blanc des yeux.  
Un tir décapita un arbuste rachitique à deux doigts de l'oreille du barman.  
  
— Harlock ? insista l'Octodian.  
  
Le capitaine pirate hocha la tête.  
  
— Maintenant !  
  
Le barman ouvrit le feu sans trop se soucier de situer exactement ses adversaires. Après tout, il suffisait d'arroser l'azimut opposé des tirs qui leur étaient destinés, et tant pis s'il touchait plus d'arbres que d'humanoïdes. L'essentiel, c'était de les empêcher d'avancer, non ?  
Et s'il fallait mettre le feu à ce putain de marécage… Et bien, le barman ne s'était jamais senti de fibre écologique, de toute façon.  
Il lâcha des rafales groupées, et ne cessait de tirer que pour éviter la surchauffe de son arme.  
La carabine faisait des ravages – au moins dans la végétation – mais il semblait que les arbres étaient trop humides pour s'enflammer.  
  
— Captain ! cria soudain Kei.  
  
Le barman se retourna juste à temps pour admirer les réflexes d'Harlock : ah, il semblait que leur ami le crocodile essayait de les prendre à revers. Le pirate évita successivement le tentacule, puis les dents, puis le tir d'un humanoïde qui tentait de profiter de l'occasion, et réussit à ne pas lâcher son cosmodragon et à riposter plus ou moins dans la bonne direction. Il n'échappa pas au bain forcé dans la vase, en revanche.  
Le crocodile émit un feulement agacé. Il avait apparemment décidé de dîner de pirates, ce soir, et n'appréciait guère les contretemps.  
  
— Bordel ! Il ne peut pas aller chasser ailleurs, ce monstre ?  
  
Le barman estima rapidement la taille de la bestiole : au vu des mouvements de vase et de la circonférence du tentacule (sans compter le nombre de dents), ça devait bien faire dans les sept-huit mètres de long.  
Il tira un coup de carabine derrière les dents (normalement, les yeux devraient se trouver par là, mais il comprenait à présent pourquoi Harlock s'était contenté de sectionner un tentacule : il n'y avait que des dents sur ce truc, ou quoi ?).  
Le crocodile grogna. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout au cri d'un animal blessé à mort, ce qui était plutôt mauvais signe.  
  
Harlock lâcha rageusement une salve de cosmodragon à pleine puissance et à bout portant.  
  
— Putain ! Jamais elle ne meurt, cette saloperie ?  
  
Apparemment, non.  
  
Bien évidemment, les humanoïdes ignoraient tout des notions les plus élémentaires de fair-play, et ils n'attendraient pas qu'Harlock se soit débarrassé de son crocodile de compagnie pour reprendre l'assaut.  
Le barman scruta le marécage : les soldats humanoïdes ne tiraient plus, mais à vrai dire, eux non plus depuis que monsieur crocodile s'était invité. Enfin, ils ne tiraient plus dans la direction des humanoïdes, et ceux-ci devaient par conséquent approcher tranquillement.  
La situation devenait critique.  
  
— La situation devient critique, gamin ! cria-t-il donc.  
  
Harlock était très occupé à repousser l'assaut d'un tentacule d'une botte et celui des dents à coups de cosmodragon.  
  
— Oui, je suis au courant ! répondit l'intéressé. Et je ne suis pas contre un petit coup de main ! ajouta-t-il alors qu'il s'avérait que le crocodile possédait d'autres tentacules en réserve.  
  
Le barman s'employa donc à jouer à sectionne-tentacule pour éviter au capitaine pirate d'être écartelé, broyé ou mordu, voire les trois, tout en espérant que les humanoïdes ne soient pas trop près. Kei l'aidait de son mieux, mais elle ne possédait plus qu'un petit pistolaser depuis leur première rencontre avec le monstre des marécages, et autant dire que ce genre d'arme ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure.  
  
— Votre navette, miss, lui demanda le barman. Vous pouvez lui envoyer un signal pour qu'elle nous localise plus facilement ?  
— C'est fait, répondit-elle. J'espère seulement qu'elle n'aura pas trop de soucis pour se poser, avec ces arbres.  
  
Leurs adversaires bipèdes choisirent ce moment pour reprendre les hostilités. Avec une souplesse dont il ne serait pas cru capable une seconde auparavant, le barman plongea entre les racines en entraînant Kei avec lui.  
Les humanoïdes étaient toujours invisibles, mais l'Octodian gardait confiance en sa méthode de tir pour les dissuader d'avancer. Après avoir vérifié qu'Harlock n'était pas encore mangé (mais le gamin était coriace, il ne se faisait pas trop de souci de ce côté), il ouvrit donc à nouveau le feu sur les arbres, les lianes et n'importe quelle ombre susceptible de se métamorphoser en humanoïde prêt à lui tirer dessus.  
  
Il ne prit pas garde au classique « rendez-vous, vous êtes cernés ! » qui émergea de la végétation (pourquoi quelqu'un se sentait-il toujours obligé de crier de genre d'inepties ?), et continua son tir sans oublier de s'assurer régulièrement que le crocodile se focalisait toujours sur Harlock (et accessoirement, que le capitaine pirate était encore entier).  
  
Kei attira finalement son attention d'un coup de coude.  
  
— La navette, fit-elle.  
  
En effet.  
  
Les arbres s'enflammèrent à l'intérieur d'un cercle d'une dizaine de mètres de diamètre (les réacteurs de la navette étaient plus efficace pour brûler la mangrove que la carabine du barman), heureusement centré plutôt du côté des humanoïdes. Puis la navette se fraya un chemin à travers la végétation calcinée et se posa dans un fracas de branches brisées.  
  
— Cesse de t'amuser avec cette pauvre bête, gamin ! lança le barman à Harlock. Notre taxi vient d'arriver !  
  
Le barman n'aurait pas imaginé que le capitaine pirate lui renvoie autant de jurons imagés d'une seule volée. Hélas ! À quoi cela avait-il servi qu'il s'échine à inculquer un tant soit peu de savoir-vivre au gosse qu'il avait croisé jadis ?  
Il sourit tout seul, et s'inclina avec galanterie devant Kei.  
  
— Madame, laissons ce rustre se débrouiller seul, et permettez-moi de vous conduire jusqu'à votre carrosse, minauda-t-il.  
  
La jeune femme blonde éclata de rire.  
  
— Je vous en prie, milord.  
  
Tout en se signalant d'une main aux pirates qui descendaient de leur navette (tant qu'à faire, il ne s'agissait pas de se faire tirer dessus par erreur), l'Octodian souleva Kei et son entorse, écarta les lianes qui semblaient se matérialiser spontanément sur son chemin, tira ça et là sur de possibles humanoïdes et se demanda comment diable les humains pouvaient-ils faire avec seulement deux bras.  
Il parvint à l'abri de la navette quelques secondes avant Harlock, lequel tentait toujours de semer des tentacules un peu trop affectueux.  
  
— Bon, inutile de traîner ici, hmm ? fit le barman.  
  
Le pirate lui lança un regard noir.  
  
La navette décolla dans un bruit de succion, et hormis une patrouille de jets ennemis qui tenta de les intercepter, le retour jusqu'à l'Arcadia fut calme.  
  
— J'adore tes excursions à thème, gamin, déclara le barman une fois la navette posée dans le hangar du vaisseau pirate, et alors que les moteurs principaux donnaient leur pleine puissance pour quitter l'orbite. Il y a toujours des animations originales.  
— M'appelle pas gamin, se contenta de répondre Harlock.  
  
Le pirate boitait légèrement. Sans doute son mollet avait-il rencontré un tentacule, ou une rangée de dents. Le barman se promit de le mentionner au docteur dès que possible – il savait qu'Harlock ne le ferait jamais lui-même. Le gamin pinça les lèvres et cessa de boiter lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le barman avait remarqué sa blessure.  
  
— Où veux-tu que je te dépose ? demanda-t-il sèchement.  
  
Le sous-entendu « peux-tu partir vite et ne pas te mêler d'une petite égratignure de rien du tout » était clair. Le barman eut un demi-sourire. « Tête de mule », pensa-t-il. Mais il se doutait que le risque d'être dénoncé au médecin n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle Harlock souhaitait le débarquer au plus vite : le barman connaissait le capitaine pirate depuis bien trop longtemps – il l'avait connu enfant, il l'avait vu grandir, il avait été témoin de quelques erreurs de jeunesse… D'une certaine manière, quand Harlock revoyait le barman, il se retrouvait face à son passé. Ce qu'il avait sacrifié. Ses regrets. Quoi que le pirate puisse prétendre, le barman _savait_ qu'il avait des regrets.  
Il comprenait parfaitement qu'Harlock veuille écourter son séjour sur l'Arcadia.  
  
— La colonie X-43, répondit-il. J'y avais entreposé quelques économies, au cas où.  
  
La planète n'était pas très loin : un ou deux jours de navigation, tout au plus. Cela leur laisserait suffisamment de temps pour évoquer les souvenirs agréables autour d'un verre, et trop peu pour se laisser piéger par les autres.  
Ressasser le passé était inutile.  
  
Le barman donna une grande claque dans le dos d'Harlock.  
  
— Allez, gamin ! Brandy d'Andromède pour tout le monde ! C'est ma tournée !  
— _Ta_ tournée ? Tu es sur _mon_ vaisseau ! C'est _mon_ alcool, que je sache !  
  
Quoi qu'il arrive, il fallait continuer d'avancer.  
  
— Et bien tu mettras ça sur mon compte, gamin !  
— Hmpf. M'appelle pas gamin.  
  
Poursuivre sa route. Ne jamais oublier le but de son combat.  
  
L'Arcadia franchit les bordures d'un système planétaire et pénétra dans un autre, ignorant les frontières que les hommes avaient tracées.  
Libre.


End file.
